Dimethyl carbonate is an extremely versatile product which finds use as an organic solvent or a reactant (a substitute for phosgene) in the synthesis of other alkyl or aryl carbonates, which are useful as synthetic lubricants, solvents, plasticizers and monomers for organic glasses, and in reactions of methylation and carbonylation for preparing isocyanates, polyurethanes and polycarbonates. Dimethyl carbonate also has other applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,386 discloses the use of dimethyl carbonate or other organic carbonates, or a mixture of organic carbonate and ether (especially methyl t-butyl ether) as an anti-explosive additive for gasoline or fuels heavier than gasoline.
Conventionally, dimethyl carbonate is synthesized by phosgenation of methanol (phosgene route). However, since phosgene is a toxic chemical and causes corrosion to the reactor, the phosgene route has been gradually replaced by oxidative carbonylation of methanol (oxidative carbonylation route) in recent years. Compared with the phosgene route, the oxidative carbonylation route has advantages of easy acquirement of starting materials, simple synthetic procedures, less environmental pollution and lower production cost.
Oxidative carbonylation of methanol can be performed in a vapor phase or a liquid phase, issued in the patents by Ube Industries, Ltd, Japan and Enichem, respectively. One representative example of gas-phase oxidative carbonylation of methanol is the process disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,563 issued to Ube Industries, Ltd, Japan., which comprises bringing carbon monoxide into contact with an ester of nitrous acid in a vapor phase in the presence of a solid catalyst, for example, PdCl2 combined with copper.
Oxidative carbonylation of methanol can also be performed in a liquid phase. Various catalysts or catalyst systems have been proposed for use in liquid-phase oxidative carbonylation of methanol. For example, EP0460732 issued to Enichem Industries, Ltd. discloses a copper catalyst such as cuprous chloride (CuCl). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,391 and 4,318,862 disclose catalyst comprising a salt of a metal belonging to the Groups IB, IIB and VIIIB of the Periodic Table, preferably the salts of monovalent copper (for example CuCl and CuBr). In the processes of these patents, in order to increase reaction rate, it is necessary to use high concentrations of cuprous chloride; however, such high concentrations of cuprous chloride may cause corrosion to the reactor. To resolve this issue, Enichem used a reactor with a glass liner on its inner wall. However, the presence of glass liner would enlarge the reactor, which was undesirable from the viewpoint of space utilization.
Chinese Patent No. CN1197792 discloses a two-component catalyst system comprising cuprous chloride as catalyst and one inorganic salt such as MgCl2, CaCl2, ZnCl2, KCl etc. as catalyst promoter. Japanese Patent No. 54-24827 discloses a similar two-component catalyst system including cuprous halide as catalyst and a halide of alkali metal or alkaline earth metal as catalyst promoter. Although these two-component catalyst systems can increase the solubility of CuCl in the reaction medium, they still have the problem of causing corrosion to the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,468 discloses catalyst consisting of cuprous chloride complexed with an organic ligand selected from the group consisting of pyridine, dipyridyl, imidazole, phenanthroline, alkyl or aryl phosphines, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide, quinuclidine, CH3CN, C6H5CN, malonitrile, succinonitrile and adiponitrile. In Rivetti et al., J. Organometallic Chem, 174, 221-226 (1979), a metal complex is also used as catalyst, wherein the catalyst consisting of Pd complexed with an organic and reports that Pd complexed with a tertiary amine would increase the yield of dimethyl carbonate, while Pd complexed with an alkyl phosphine would inhibit all carbonylation of methanol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,762 discloses a copper-containing catalyst comprising a complex formed between cuprous chloride and vanadium trichloride, chromium trichloride, iron trichloride, cobalt-II-chloride, aluminum trichloride, or silicon tetrachloride. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,690 discloses catalyst consisting of a complex of copper chloride and poly-4-vinylpyridine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,762 discloses adding cobalt- or palladium-containing salts and bromide salts into iron or copper oxidants containing the same anion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,740 discloses using mercury halides or carboxylates as catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,477 discloses a process for preparation of dialkyl carbonate by using cupric chloride (CuCl2) or cupric bromide (CuBr2) as catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,275 discloses catalyst comprising as the essential components, copper and/or copper ions, one or more anions selected from oxide anion, hydroxide anion and carbonate anion, halide ions, and one or more nitrogen bases. In case that a typical catalyst containing Cu(II)O, Cu(II)Cl2 and pyridine HCl was used, the methanol was converted into dialkyl carbonate to the extent of 7.7%.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,467 discloses catalyst system containing Cu(OMe)Cl as catalyst and a pyridine compound (for example, pyridine, 2,2′-diprimidyl, 4-methyoxypyridine, 2-(methylthio)pyridine, 4-(morpholino)pyridine, 4-(N-methylpiperazine) pyridine, 2-pyridyl-2′-pyrimidiyl, pentachloro-pyridine) as a ligand of the catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,541 discloses a process for preparation of dialkyl carbonate by using a copper catalyst (for example, Cu(OMe)Cl and Cu(OMe)Br) and a co-solvent selected from cyclic ureas (for example dimethylethylene urea and/or dimethylpropylene urea). Chinese Patent No. 1333086A discloses a cuprous chloride complex as catalyst and nitrogen-containing compounds (such as pyridine, imidazole aminopyridine, polypyridine, 4-phenylpyridine, N-methyl-pyrrolidone) or nitrogen-containing polymer (such as polyethylene pyridine, polyethylene pyrrolidone) as a ligand of the catalyst. The previous processes using any of the above catalysts are still not satisfactory because of low yield and/or the problem of corrosion to the reactor due to using large amount of catalysts.